The evolvement of mobile technologies has enabled wireless systems to provide a variety of services to mobile users. For example, wireless technologies such as wireless local area network (WLAN) technology and global system for mobile communications (GSM) technology may be used for sending information from one mobile electronic device to another mobile electronic device. The technology evolvement also allows mobile electronic devices, such as cell phones and personal digital assistants, to encompass a variety of features. For example, mobile electronic devices may be used for navigation or to capture live images.